You Make Me Sick
by Eboni Black
Summary: It's been years after the war, and feelings unrealized cause bitter hatred. Can that be overcome? 1x2 LEMON! Song fic, lyrics by Pink, angst, attempted NCS


**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, Warnings are in the Summary, if you don't like, don't read. Yaoi boyxboy love, if you don't like it, don't flame me, I WILL set my firebreathing pixies on you**

You make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip,  
I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip on this  
And it's drivin me crazy  
baby don't you quit  
Can't get enough of it  
You got me goin' again  
Baby, you got me goin' again  
You make me sick…

The cool night air hit his body like a fresh wave as the door behind him creaked and slammed loudly. He heaved a sigh of relief from the stuffy air of his small and meager apartment. It had been a full 3 years since the last battle, and though he was glad the war was over, he couldn't help but feel obsolete. Ridding his mind of such thoughts, he turned down the alley and picked up a brisk pace towards the busy street ahead.

'_Don't want to get caught here. No, that wouldn't do. I would have to move….again.'_

He shook his head. Some people just did not know how to pick who to mess with, as many had discovered on previous occasions. He vigorously shook his head again, now was not the time to be thinking such thoughts, especially when his destination in mind was the nearest club, of which there was a barstool with his name on it.

The man gave a ragged grin and shook his head, sending his thigh length braid whipping through the air. His amethyst eyes glinted dangerously in the dark, Duo Maxwell was on a mission to get thoroughly sloshed and to party hard. He was dressed to kill in tight, black, low-slung leather hip huggers that laced down the sides, showing just enough skin to please but keep the observer begging for more. The heavy black boots _'thunked'_ loudly on the concrete as Duo observed the starry sky. His black mesh tank top hugged his developed chest and clung to his almost feminine curves. The golden arm band on his upper right arm glinted against the pale flesh, and if one looked close enough, you could see the golden nipple ring dangle tantalizingly. One hand, covered in a black, fingerless glove, traced the wall of the alley absently. Kohl rimmed eyes narrowed as the lightly painted lips upturned into a devilish smirk. Oh yes, Duo Maxwell very well knew that any man would want him in their bed, and if he was in the mood, he would take them up on their offers.

'_Anything to forget-'_ He shook his head furiously, ridding himself of that thought process.

He was doing 8-0 on the freeway  
In the 6 double O, bumpin' Isley  
He was gettin' kinda close, kinda touch-ay  
Cuz he had a little too much Hennessey  
He told me that he wanna go home,  
with me up on the hill to my condo  
Told me he would keep it all on the low-low  
But I told him, "boo, I don't really know though"…

He snorted triumphantly as the bouncer gave him one look and waved him to the front of the line. He smirked at the protests from the excruciatingly long line of people. As he entered through the big oak door, he nodded to the bouncer and put a sway in his step, and just past the threshold, the rather buff looking man swatted Duo's ass and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Duo simply smirked and mouthed, 'Not THIS piece of ass.'

The man looked dejected, but nonetheless pleased with the eye candy he'd just witnessed. Duo continued into the club through another pair of oaken doors. Blasting music washed over him as he took in the sight of writhing bodies, some had noticed him and shouted cat calls over the blasting noise. Duo shook his head and told them to keep dreaming. 

He slowly picked his way to the bar, luckily for these people, he didn't mind being grabbed and molested. In some cases, he even played along. But before he could do anything else, he had to wash his mind with a drunken euphoria, there was no other way he would be able to enjoy himself if he let his mind work.

Reaching a stool, he motioned for the bartender, "Rum & Coke. No ice, more rum than coke."

"Are you legal? You don't look the age."

"Pretend I'm legal and you might just get a piece of this pretty little ass of mine." The Bartender stood back and eyed Duo lustfully. "Gimme the drink free and you definitely will get this pretty little ass of mine."

"Deal." The man hurried off to fix Duo's drink. "15 minutes. Meet me by the mirrors over there." He pointed. "No more than 20 minutes of your time sweet cheeks." The man winked at Duo.

"See you in fifteen." Duo turned in his seat and downed the drink. He observed the writhing mass of people, anything to be as blissfully unaware as them. The Bartender kept refilling his drink with no questions, before Duo knew it he had 2 minutes to get to the mirrors.

He chuckled to himself. '_I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. And that goes with promises too.'_

He reached the mirrors and was immediately taken into a room…_'here's to nothin'_ he thought as he met the stranger's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

He got closer to me...it started gettin' deep  
He had me in a zone when he started to show me things  
I never saw before  
Baby was smooth but I knew it was game  
Hell-of-a-cool but you men are the same  
The way he licked his lips and touched my hips  
I knew that he was slick…

17 Minutes later, Duo emerged, somewhat disheveled, but nonetheless exotic looking. He tamed his hair and re-adorned his shirt. He smirked ruefully, _'Now for a little dancing.'_

He made his way into the crowded mass of people. Finding himself somewhere in the center, he shrugged and swayed his hips, getting a feel for the beat. Slowly he progressed, becoming one with the throbbing tempo. Anyone who looked upon him would wonder where this exotic creature came from. His fey looks giving him an aura of innocence, but one glance into his eyes would show a darker side, untamed and dangerous.

Duo's eyes slid shut as he lost himself in the music, completely unaware of the predatory gleam in a set of Cobalt eyes. Slowly, the man with the mop of messy brown hair and gleaming eyes, advanced through the crowd, his eyes set on his goal. His blue silk shirt slid over his well built form, and leather pants clinging to his every move. The ring in his ear gleamed as he smirked down at the lovely chestnut haired creature.

Duo could feel a presence behind him, and quickly molded himself to the rock hard body behind him. Hands slowly ran up his legs and then down his arms to finally settle on his hips in a possessive manner. Duo lifted his arms and looped them around the neck of his newly found partner. The hands on his hips tensed and then pulled his ass against the evident bulge behind him.

The man, being taller, bent his head down to Duo's ear, licking the rim, and then whispering, "I've finally found you."

Duo froze.

You make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip,  
I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip on this  
And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enough of it  
You got me goin' again  
Baby, you got me goin' again  
You make me sick…

"H-how'd you…why-why are you…" Duo's eyes filled with fear as he stood there, with the strong man pressed firmly against his back. "Heero, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Heero chuckled, "You of all people should be able to guess that. But to enlighten you," he pressed his erection firmly against Duo's backside, "I've come to claim what's mine."

Duo smirked, his drunken haze making him stupid, "That train left a while ago, Yuy. You wanna good fuck, go back to Quatre." Duo spat at him.

Heero lost his smirk, "I was never with Quatre, even if I was, I wouldn't let you know about that."

"Well, fuck me. Yuy never got any." Duo shook his head and then laughed, "You can't be serious. You think that just because I was head over heels for you once, you can just come back here and screw me?"

"You can't tell me that you still don't feel that way."

"Look, you mother fucker! You left me once, to go hang with Pretty Pretty Princess. (1) Then you came back, without a word about jack shit, and ask me to fight with you again. And then you, very well knowing what my feelings were, practically told me to shove it by taking off and only talking to Quatre. Yeah, you thought I didn't know about that?" Duo hissed. "Get the fuck off me! I'm going home."

His night being destroyed, Duo wrestled himself from Heero's grip and angrily stomped his way towards the door. Upon exiting, he took an abrupt turn into the alley that led to his building. In his angry huff, he failed to notice the gleam of a switch blade and two sets of conniving eyes settle upon his person.

In the 6 now, so hot  
Gotta pull all the windows down  
Eyes lead and I'm thinkin' bout the sheets now  
Wonderin' really should I take it there now  
He told me he would make it worth it  
Again, how many times have I heard this  
Kinda funny, but I wasn't even nervous  
Well his slick-ass lines were kinda working…

Roughly half way through the alley, Duo felt one set of hands wrap around his waist and another set cover his mouth and hold a blade to his throat. Duo's drunken state slowed his reactions and before he could do anything, he was pinned against the brick, sharp edges biting against his exposed flesh.

"What a pretty little catch we got 'ere, eh Ernie?" The man in front of him leered, emitting the stench of rotting teeth and alcohol.

The man called Ernie tightened his grip, "Can we 'ave a go at 'im? Please Benny? It would be nice to have a piece of that pretty little ass of 'is. 'Fore we sell 'im at least."

Benny smiled wickedly, "You'd like that wouldn't you, 'ittle slut. You want me to ram-"

"Let. Him. Go." Duo's fearful eyes averted to the rage embodied form of Heero.

"Eh, Ernie. Tha' one's pretty nice too. Wouldn't mind having 'im either. But I much prefer the weak helpless ones, if you know wha' I mean."

Heero made as if to move towards them, and came up short as the switch blade pressed against Duo's throat gleamed as it tightened. "Stay righ' where you are. Don' come any closer, less you wan' your little slut 'ere to be hurtin'."

Before either man could blink, Heero was in motion, jump kicking Ernie squarely in the jaw, while flipping and dislodging Benny.

"Bastard! You're gonna pay for that!" Before the man could make a move, Duo slammed his fist into the man's gut, and swiftly knocked him sideways. The man's head rammed into the wall with a sickening thud.

Duo checked his pulse to find it still there, the man was merely unconscious, "I'm NOT helpless you sick fuck!" He looked up to find Heero standing over him, a sort of rage gleaming in his eyes. Duo calmly stood up, and motioned for Heero to follow him.

I felt my knees get weak...his body was callin' me  
Just couldn't take the heat  
Anyway it was 2 or 3, I had to get off the streets  
Baby was cool but I knew it was game  
Said, he was too schooled to be screamin' my name  
Even though we made the best of it  
I still told him this...

Duo entered his apartment and motioned Heero in, "Don't just stand there."

Heero walked in and shut the door behind him, "I've missed you Duo. Don't shut me out now." Duo turned and met eyes with him. The anguish in those beautiful amethysts caused Heero's heart to clench.

"Why'd you shut me out Heero? Why'd you leave? Why-" Duo broke into sobs, the pain and agony in his soul finally being set loose. His knees buckled beneath him. Heero was quick to gather the American in his arms and soothe him.

"Sh…Duo it's alright. I know I hurt you, but I never meant to. Please, don't shut me out. Give me another chance. Please?" Heero's tone was pleading.

"I tried, I tried so hard to forget. Oh God, Heero, what have I done? How did I end up like this?" Duo sobbed uncontrollably. "You make me sick…and yet, I still want you. Please, Heero? Forgive me. Forgive me."

"Duo, there's nothing to forgive. If anyone should be pleading forgiveness, it should be me."

"I misunderstood everything. I destroyed everything. How can you look at me…."

"Easy. You're beautiful," Heero gently kissed Duo, "Intelligent," He kissed him again, "and most of all….I love you." He molded his lips to the American's, deepening the kiss. He gently traced Duo's bottom lip with is tongue. At the braided man admission, Heero plunged his tongue deeply into the moist cavern.

Duo pulled back, "How can you still love me? After what I've done. After how I defiled-"

"You really want to know that. Let me show you." Heero smiled and lifted his shirt over his head, revealing the vast expanse of bronzed skin. He did the same to Duo, and gently took the nipple ring into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue. Duo mewled in pleasure.

Heero continued his unknown trail towards the braided man's navel, "I've missed you Duo."

You make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip,  
I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip on this  
And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enough of it  
You got me goin' again  
Baby, you got me goin' again  
You make me sick…

Duo moaned in pleasure as Heero worshipped his body with his hands and mouth, "Oh God."

"Heero will do just fine." Heero smirked at the half-hearted glare that the American sent his way.

Heero slowly made his way to Duo's throbbing cock after stripping him of his extremely tight pants. He slowly teased it and quickly stole a taste of the tasty crème inside when he tantalizingly licked the pre-cum from the slit. Duo moaned and trashed his head about wildly, pleading for more, he didn't know what, but he would do anything to accomplish that sense of completion he so longed for. In one swift movement Heero swallowed the shaft whole, causing his American lover to scream.

Duo was moaning constantly now, begging for release. Heero's mouth was driving him insane, "Oh God, PLEASE Heero!"

"What is it that you want?" Heero paused and looked up at the heart-shaped face with a predatory glint in his eyes. The look in his eyes almost made Duo cum right there.

"Jesus, Heero! Don't tease me NOW!" Duo threw his head back as Heero touched him again, teasing him.

"I know exactly what it is that you want, Duo." Heero's voice was deadpan before he stated with conviction, "I just want to make sure that you know that when I take you, and make you mine, anyone who ever lays a hand on you in a way I don't like…I will personally hunt and kill myself."

Duo's eyes widened as his blood flamed at the possessive tone of his new-found lover's voice, "Don't break my heart, lover, and you won't have to worry about me going anywhere." Duo's eyes slid shut as he felt three fingers enter him, stretching. Heero was quick and efficient, Duo was glad because he was unsure of whether he would last.

Heero positioned himself.

Hmmm yeah

You make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip,  
I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip on this  
And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enough of it  
You got me goin' again  
Baby, you got me goin' again  
You make me sick…

Heero growled, "I don't plan on going anywhere. But we'll talk about this later, right now I want to hear those moans that drive me crazy."

Duo happily obliged and Heero slid in with one quick thrust, efficiently laying claim to Duo's body.

Heero started with shallow thrusts, and quickly picked up his pace. Each thrust hit that spot inside Duo's body that made him scream as he saw white.

"Oh GOD! Harder…..just like that!" Heero smirked as he felt Duo abandon himself, letting Heero take complete control.

Heero felt the pressure build up, and knew that the end was near. He tightly grasped Duo's throbbing cock. And slowly pumped until Duo could no longer think coherently.

"You are now mine, Duo. Mine only. And don't think I'll hesitate to reinstate my claim on you." With this said, Duo nodded vigorously, Heero quickly brought them to the brink, before getting an idea, and lowered his head to the juncture of Duo's neck, "Mine." He bit down enough to break the skin, enough to scar, enough to claim.

Duo moaned again at the mixture of pleasure and pain, the throbbing in his neck let him know to whom he belonged. And quickly a wave washed through them as they called out and came, becoming one with each other.

They collapsed in a heap and didn't bother to move, and slowly fell into a blissful sleep.

You make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip,  
I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip on this  
And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enough of it  
You got me goin' again  
Baby, you got me goin' again  
You make me sick…

The sun streamed brightly through the grime-stained window, enough to rouse the two lovers tangled on the bed.

Duo woke first, and looked at his lover, who was precariously positioned on top of him. He felt his lover slowly lift his head.

Duo locked eyes with beautiful Prussian blue, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, and I you. Ai shiteru, Duo. My one, my only." Heero smiled a beautiful smile that lit up his face.

"I guess we can't really stay here, huh?" Duo chanced a look around, and winced at the dump he called home. "Where do you think we should go?"

"I was thinking…" Heero looked him in the eye, and smirked, "Fiji."

Duo bubbled with laughter, and shook his head, "Whatever you want, lover."

Can't..no no no no no  
Oh, you make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
And I'm hatin' it

(1) Pretty Pretty Princess was a game I used to play when I was little. It just struck me as the right way to refer to Relena.


End file.
